Jacks Second Chance
by Ncisbonescovertaffairs
Summary: When jack comes back into kensis life what will the guys think? What will life be like? Now complete! (I just edited the first 2 chapters, noting new! Thinking about writing a sequal, what do you think? PM me on what you think!)
1. The text and the call

_So this is my first fan fic and i have more to this story just wondering if you think i should post the rest or not! thanks for any feed back_

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or any of the characters

Sitting in the bull pen after a long day of paperwork they had all been putting off for weeks it was almost 3 pm. There was a beep and everyone looked at their phones to see what it was and if it was theirs. Kensi reached to her bag when she realized it was hers, looking at the screen and frowning at the number that she didn't know. She read the text message and Her heart almost stopped.

It read: _I'm sorry I left you, can we please talk? I know it has been a longtime but I would really like to see you again._

_-Jack_

No! This can't be happening! She thought, looking very nervous.

"Everything ok kensi?" Sam asked from across the bullpen, braking her out of her silence.

she was still in shock but she looked up and managed a smile "yeah I'm fine. Just hate paperwork!" at that moment she saw the number jack had texted her with was calling her and held her breath a second before hitting answer.

"hello?" she said as she rose and walked over to the couch area standing against the wall so the others couldn't see or hear her as well.

"_kensi! I didn't think you would pick up_!" his voice had hardly changed in all the years they hadn't seen each other.

"well I did" she could feel the gaze of the guys on her back "what do you need? I'm a little busy at the moment with work."

_"I wanted to hear your voice again and ask if I could take you to dinner tonight?" _he sounded hopeful

"And why would I agree to the jack!?" at the sound of his name all three of the men shifted and sat a little straiter. She looked over her shoulder to see their eyes on her and knew that this was going to be a long day full of questions she didn't really want to answer.

_"So we could talk and I could apologize for the biggest mistake of my life in person_." he replied almost pleadingly.

She sighed "same place as the first?"

"_same time_?" he replied.

"I'll see you then jack." and with that she hung up and sighed. Turning around she ignored the guys and grabbed her bag ad headed to the gym.

"kensi! What's up!? Was that jack? As in jack jack?" Sam asked

She turned and smiled her best smile but every one I them knew ur was a fake only cause they knew her so well. "No it's someone else, I met him at a base when I was traveling with my father."

And with that she was gone.

Sam looked a callen looked at each other. "this is not good. He has no business coming back into her life after the stunt he pulled on her" Sam said through gritted teeth.

Callen looked after her and sighed " I agree he left her and he doesnt deserve her! What do you think She is going to do? Is she really going to go to dinner with him!?" with that he stood and walked toward the gym.

–-–-

She punched the bag with all she had. She couldn't believe that he had called her after so many years! Should she have said no to diner? It could open old wounds that were FINALY healed. Was it worth it? She had always wanted the closure but never thought she would ever get it! This was all to much all to quickly.

She heard the footsteps behind her. "I'm fine Sam you don't have to go all big brother on me!"

"Good thing I'm not Sam then." she was sparised to hear callen voice. but then again they were both like big brothers to her so she shouldnt be sparised at all. "so what was that about?"

"it was nothing" she said as she continued to hit the punching bag.

"really because it didnt sound like nothing! First a text message that makes you look like you saw a goast, and then a phone call that you leave the room to have when you normaly stay at your desk to take a call. Now I'm going to ask again and I want a real answer this time" he looked at he pointedly "what was that about?"

"look he texted me and then called me. Period. End if story!" she FINALY stopped hitting the bag and looked towards the shower where she could FINALY be alone to think and feel like a person, not like someone who shouldn't show any emotions.

She saw Sam enter the gym out of the corner of her eyes and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the whole thing. She really didn't want to be having this conversation with them. Not at all!

"what does same place as the first mean?" Sam asked as he walk up the them arms crossed and a protective look on his face.

"it means the place we went to on our second date" they both looked at her confused and before they could ask the question she knew they wanted to she continued. "for our first date we went to the beach and watched the sunset and just talked about things."

"so where is this place and what time will you be not going?" callen asked like it was his choice.

"who says I'm not going she asked as she turned back to her bag to put away her gloves.

"please tell me you are kidding? We arnt going to let you go kensi!" Sam said like it was the most obvious thin in the world.

"I am and I will sam. And don't even try to stop me. I'm not a little girl and it's just dinner! You can just back down now okay!?" she looked at them and she couldn't stop the tremble in her voice. However it wasn't from anger it was from emotions she had never faced and they were coming back to get her.

Callen nodded and walked back toward the bull pen. Sam looked at her and sighed "it is just dinner understand me young lady! No going back to your apartment! Understand me!?"

She smiles half heartily and nods "okay Sam"

Ok thanks for reading, do you think I shomore post more or stop here? Ps I'm sorry forspelling and grammar I'm dislexsic so it's not the easiest thing for me. Thanks for and feedback!

-ECA


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2:

Kensi stepped out of he car in front of Armonds at 7:30. She looks up to see the sign and the front that hadn't changed in all the years. She sees jack at the front door just like he had the first time they had come here.

"Uou look amazing Kensi, it's nice to see you after so long." he smiled and she couldn't help but remember all the mornings she woke up stairing at that smile.

"Jack, how are you?" she asked almost shortly

"Better now that I've gotten to see you again." he looks at the hostess and she leads them to their seats.

"ok jack in here, what do you need from me?"

"I'm sorry" he almost whispered as he looked deep into her eyes "I should have never left you, you were and are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She looked at him with a small smile and nodded. "it has been along time since I held a grudge over your head jack, I let it go and moved on." he looked at her sadly.

They continued to talk for the rest of dinner. He was a complete gentlemen and she couldn't help but feel a little bit safe with him. She stopped herself there, he had left her once and she knew he may do it again.

"would you like to come back to my place jack? Have a beer and talk some more?" she asked before she even knew what she was saying but it was to late.

"Sure lead and I'll follow" he replyed

Getting into the car he followed her to her appartment and parked in the visitors spot. As she walked to the door he had his hand on her back. It was like it been before like he had never left her, like she hadn't spent months hating herself because of him.

Stoping at the door to get her keys he steps infront of her and looks down at her. Her breath is stuck in her through and his eyes lock with hers. "I had a really good time tonight. Thanks you for agreeing to come and see me." and he leand down and list her softly on the lips. He pull apart and looked at her "I'll call you tomorrow, same time as the first." and with that he was gone.

Kensi walked into her living room and plopped on the couch and stared at the tv that wasnt on. Thinking about how things could change and how she could stop it before she got hurt.

as she walked into the office Sam looked at her imditly, it was like he was waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't even asked. "so how did It go? Should I go talk to him? What did he want?"

She stayed silent for a moment thinking about her answer. "it went fine Sam."

Callen looked at her "how fine kensi?" he asked, realizing it took a second longer to answer sams question then it should have.

"it was just dinner! I didn't sleep with him guys you can back off!" she stated

"hmmmm well at least your aren't going to see him again" callen said, looking up from his paperwork at her when she didn't answer right away

"you aren't going to see him again are you!?" Sam said outraged

Before she could answer her phone rings and she knows it's jack. "hey"

"Hey yourself" he responded. "you wanna get coffee when you get your lunch brake or when your not to busy?"

She looked up to see the two older men glaring at thelike it was the devil "yeah that sounds great. Exspresso? With 2 shots"

"Espresso with 2 shots" he replyed and disconnected the phone call.

Callen looked at her "you don't drink espresso Kens and you never get extra shots in your coffee"

"it's a coffee stand where we used to go get coffee at lunch so if we want to go there we would just say espresso" she csplained

"2 shots?" Sam asked.

"2 o'clock" she responded simply.

"why did you talk in code? why didnt you just say 'the coffee stand at 2' its a lot easier?" Callen asked

"Whats the fun in that?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. getting up from her chair just as deeks walked in.

"Whats with her?" he asked as she walked by with a huffy breath.

"We tried to talk to her about jack. But she won't listen! It's like she is trying to relive what they once had but she seems to forget that he left her!" Sam said angrily

Deeks looked back at his partner with concern. As Deeks looked after her Sam watched him. There seemed to be a look of longing on his face, like he wished it was he whose had been on a date with last night, and she should have been arguing about him with Sam instead of Jack. Sam thought about this for a moment and then thought back to the past 2 years. Those two had gotten very close and despite then saying there was not a 'thing' between them everyone knew the long looks and the tension had to brake sometime. They would be good together, they were good together! Everyone but them could see that! Sam decided that he was going to have to keep more of an eye on those two as this fiasco with jack continued


	3. The boys are worried

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

Kensi was in the gym when Hetty found her; she was beating the punching bag senseless for the second time in two Days. Looking her up and down Hetty sighed from all the stress she saw in her body. "What is wrong my dear? You don't look happy"

"Nothing is wrong Hetty." she replied not even looking at the women who had snuck up behind her soundlessly.

Hetty looked at him with a stare that would have made Sam fall to the ground. " You and I both know that isn't true my dear. What's this about?"

"I'm fine Hetty! I just... Things are a little complicated in my life right now and they don't ever seem to change!" she answered frustrated, and that was mostly the truth. Things were more than a little complicated in her life right now.

"I understand things are difficult but you must remember to take care of yourself before you let someone else come in and take away what is your freedom. Especially when that person has been proven they can't be trusted once before". Hetty eyed her look of disbelief "Yes Ms. Blye I know" and with that she turned and walked out of the gym

All three of the guys had been working on their paperwork when Hetty walked in. "Do any of you know why Miss. Blye is so angry at the punching bag in the gym?" she asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from them.

"We may or may not have questioned her date with Jack last night" replied Callen seeing no point in lying.

"But we were right to do so; he had no right to step back into her life so long after what he did to her!" Sam said angrily, knowing full well that the big brother in him was trying to protect her from some guy he had never met.

"I understand your concern Mr. Hanna but Kensi is a grown women and a federal agent. She can take care of herself can she not?" she turned to look at Deeks who was being unusually quiet "What do you think Mr. Deeks?" Both older men turned to look at him.

"She is who she is, just as she was who she was back then, but that part of their life is over now." He said repeating what they had said to each other when she thought he had been fired a few months ago "She should get the chance for her happy ending. Even if we may not think he's the right guy if she's happy that's all that matters right?" Because he's not he thought as he said this without ever looking up from his computer.

Hetty, Sam, and Callen all looked at him like he was an alien for a moment before he got a phone call and left the bullpen to talk to Bates.

"Wow." Sam said when Deeks was out of ear shout. "What was that about? She is who she is, she was who she was, but that part of her life is over now'" he said in amazement.

Callen thought for a moment "What do you think he meant by she should get her chance for her happy ending?" a little confused.

Hetty just smiled and left the bullpen. "There can always be two meanings to ever word." She called over her shoulder

Kensi walked back into the bullpen at 1:30 after getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. She had curled her hair more than usual and had put on more make up then she normally would have. Grabbing her bag she turned to Sam and Callen "I'm taking my lunch break, is that ok?" she asked sarcastically then turned to her partner when she saw out of the corner of her eyes he was about to say something.

"Have fun" he said simply before returning to the file on his desk.

She looked taken aback thinking he would have made some stupid comment "But not too much fun understand me? Or I promise I will come rip this guy's head off of his shoulders." Sam said with a look on his face like he meant business.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bull pen.

"Be back on time!" Callen yelled after her as both men looked at Deeks and shook their heads. "Have fun Deeks, what are you thinking? "We cannot let her keep seeing him."

Deeks looked up from his laptop and just shrugged "What, you don't like them together? What if she's happy? What if it's what she wants? This could the happy ending she didn't get last time. Did either of you stop to think about that part?"

"Of course we have thought about that Deeks, and what if this is what she thinks she wants but it really isn't? Do you really think this is the happy ending she wants Deeks?" Sam looked at him wondering what the detective was thinking.

Sighing he looked away from Sam, knowing he couldn't look him in the eyes "She's special; she deserves someone who will give her the ending she wants. It's not like we know him, he could be a great guy." he looked at his computer and continued to work.

"Well I don't like him" Sam said and the conversation was over.


	4. Is it me?

Chapter 4:

Kensi found Jack sitting at their old table on the sidewalk by the coffee shop. She smiled and he greeted her with a hug. "I'm glad you could come, I know you must be busy at work."

"I decided I could take a little time to come and have coffee" she replied smiling this feels so normal but it's not the same, nothings the same as it used to be, she thought "It's good to see you."

"Your outfit looks amazing on you and I love what you've done with your hair Kensi" he said with a grin. It was nice to hear him pay her a compliment but it didn't make her feel the way it had once upon a time.

They talked for about 20 minutes about nothing but random topics. "I guess I better be getting going Jack, work calls." When she stood to leave a blonde in a bikini happened to walk by and she saw Jack glance at her more than once. The blonde was about the same height as Kensi and twice as skinny. Kensi kept her eye on the blonde as she walked away from Jack.

Why did he look at the blonde like that, was she prettier than me, maybe because she's skinnier them me? Am I getting fat? As she looked at all of the junk food wrappers in her car Kensi wanted to cry. They were everywhere. She didn't even want to think about how she had cleaned her car out 2 days ago and these had been added since then. She swerved and drove past the burger place where she had been planning to stop by and grab a burger on the way back to OSP.

The next morning in the car:

It's my turn to get coffee Deeks thought as he drove by Starbucks. He stopped in and got one for each of them and went next door to get doughnuts, making sure he got an extra one of Kensi's favorite out of habit.

When he got to OSP he knew he was the last one there but he walked in with their coffee and handed after setting the doughnuts on Callen's desk. Sam got up and grabbed a doughnut before they were all gone, followed by Callen and Deeks. Kensi just glanced at the box of doughnuts and continued with her paper work.

"You feeling ok Kens?" Callen asked after half an hour with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yea fine why?" she asked suprised.

"Because it's been 30 minutes and you haven't had a doughnut, you haven't even had a sip of you coffee so what's up?" He was a little concerned knowing this was way out of character for her.

"Oh yeah I guess I haven't, just not hungry right now." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at her paperwork and signed on the dotted line. "

Sam looked at Callen "But you're always hungry Kens, what's up?"

"Guys leave her alone she's not hungry for the first time since I've known her. We should be marking this day on the calendar not asking her why." Deeks said trying to take the attention off of her.

"Thanks Deeks." She smiled slightly as she got up to give her undone coffee before walking off.

"Where you going now?" Callen asked

"To the gym."

"Let's all go, we can work on sparing." At that the guys got up and the team walked to the gym.

She walked into the locker room and changed into her normal work out gear but instead of a sports bra she chose a workout shirt that was more comfortable. When she walked out of the locker room the guys were already sparing and all of them glanced up at her. She walked over to a tread mill and started to jog and began to build speed.

"What's up with her? It has to be something Jack did, she hates running unless it's after a suspect. And she normally just wears a sports Bra what's with the shirt?" Callen looked at the other 2 men and thought for a moment before continuing. Do you think she is having an off day or is this something we should be worried about?"

Deeks looked at him like he was crazy "Dude it's been an hour, chill out she is allowed to have an off day. We all have them, don't go jumping down her throat, she's probably fine guys."

He looked at them again and smiled as he walked over to the punching bag to work on his form. "Stop going all big brother on her."

By this point Kensi was at an all-out sprint, and she had been for almost 10 minutes. This is what I need to do she thought this is what will make him look at me like he did that blonde. With that she turned up the speed to as fast as the machine would allow. Callen looked over at her, he saw how fast she had been running and saw as she turned up the speed even more. This made him even more worried as he went to the men's locker room.

After having a shower he headed through the gym to go back to his desk and glanced over to the treadmill. Kensi was still going as fast as she could. Walking over to her he hit the cool off button and pulled out her right ear bud. "Hey, what was that for?" she protested angrily

"What's up Kensi? You're running on this thing like your life depends on it. I don't think I've even ever seen you on this thing before today, I need you to tell me what's going on. And don't even think about lying to me." He glared at her. He needed to know that she was ok, not only for her sake but for his as well. He didn't think he could handle it if something happened to the women he saw as a little sister, he could not allow that to happen.

She glared at him as she stepped off the tread mill. "There's nothing wrong, I don't understand why you won't accept that answer." She really hoped he would just leave her alone so she could keep working out.

"Why are you changing Kensi?" he asked her with pure worry in his eyes.

"Changing for a day or a week doesn't mean there's something wrong or that I'm changing forever Callen. I'm just trying to work on my speed so I can out run the people we chase every day."

"Just make sure that's all you're changing for Kens, not trying to change for someone." She knew what he was talking about and had to fight rolling her eyes. looking back at the tread mill she had just gotten off of debating if he would leave her alone if she didn't get back on so she decided that she would go take a shower in the girls locker room.

Once back in the bull pen it was just after noon and Callen was getting hungry. "All up for a bite to eat, there's no case yet so we should go get something instead of starving ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." Deeks said needing a reason to stop doing paperwork

"Anything to get away from this!" Sam answers after Deeks "You in Kensi?"

She looked at them and then back at the paperwork she had been working on. "I think I'll stay here today guys, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and I don't want Hetty to pull out her letter opener." She never looked up so they couldn't see the look of hate she had for the stack of paperwork she had yet to do.

"Come on Kensi, unless you ate before you got here you haven't had anything to eat today. I'm buying." Sam said hoping this would make her come

She looked up at him and smiled "I've got some stuff in my desk. I'm good guys. Go have some male bonding time or whatever it is when all the females leave." She watched as they walked away still glancing at her like she wasn't from this planet.

"Why didn't you go with them Miss Blye?" she hadn't noticed Hetty walk up and couldn't stop herself from jumping a little "You have never been one to turn down free food, besides your paperwork load isn't as high as Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna's." She could tell her agent was trying to look anywhere but at her.

"You know I'm not as fast at getting it all done as they are Hetty, and I'm really not that hungry that's all". She answered still not looking at the women standing in front of her desk.

"Are you feeling ok Kensi, would you like to talk about something?" She had seen a small change in her agent the day before when she had returned from her lunch break. She knew there was something wrong but she didn't want to pry just yet, not when things were still fresh in the agents mind. Whatever those things were.

"Umm...No Hetty not that I can think of right now! Thanks for the offer though" Hetty smiled and walked away.


	5. Changes

Chapter 5:

One month. That's how long Jack has been back in my life, we've been seeing each other every now and then. Never as a true date but the walks on the beach to watch the sun set were few and far between. And in that one month she had dropped 6 pounds standing in front of the mirror in the corner of her room Kensi turned to the side. All she could see was fat, like her stomach was the size of China.

Sighing as she pulled her shirt over her head after buttoning her jeans she felt like she wasn't ready for another day of work. Walking past the door Kensi grabbed her keys and stepped out into the sun that was always present in the LA sky. Getting in her car she drove to OSP and parking in her normal spot sighed "_here goes nothing_ "she grumbled under her breath as she opened the door to the bull pen.

"Morning Kensi" Callen said with similar greetings coming from the other two men at their desks.

"Morning guys" she said placing her stuff on her desk and turning to go towards the gym like she did every morning now a days

Once she was gone Callen looked at Sam "Does she look skinnier then she did a few weeks ago or is it just me?" He had noticed about a week ago that she seemed to have lost some weight, however didn't know how much and knew better then to ask her about it.

"She is looking a little thinner now that I think about it." Sam replied after a minute of thought then looked at Callen "G, she has been acting really weird lately; not eating the doughnuts in the morning, not going out to lunch with us for stupid reasons. You don't think" He couldn't finish the sentence "Nah that's crazy, no way, she may just be trying to cut out her fast food and it's causing her to lose that weight."

"Let's hope that's all it is because if it isn't I'm going to go kill Jack for making her think she's not perfect if that's what's really wrong." Hetty walked in just as Callen finished his sentence.

"Have you noticed a change in Miss Blye lately?" Hetty had noticed the weight loss and was growing worried that something was wrong.

"She's just acting a little weird that's all, Jack came back and I think he wanted the old Kensi from seven years ago. So she's been trying to give it to him." It was the first time Deeks had spoken since saying good morning to Kensi. All three pairs of eyes were on him and he couldn't help but smile at the looks on their faces. Marty rolled his eyes before returning to the game of solitaire he was playing on his phone under his desk. "What I have my moments?"

Hetty picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

'Hello?'

"Hello Nate"

She replied "I think it's time you come home for a little while. We may have a situation on our hands and we all know that Miss Blye will only talk to you."

'What's wrong with Kensi, is she ok?' Nate asked hurriedly

"She has lost a lot of weight in the last month Nate, at least 7 or 8 pounds. She isn't eating the doughnuts brought in the mornings, she tells the guys she will eat lunch when they go out but she never does. And the first thing she does when she gets here in the morning is go to the gym."

'I'm packing up my stuff now Hetty I'll be there on the next flight. Do you know what caused this turn of events, she has always had so much confidence in herself, what happened?' He asked

"Jack came back to apologize" Hetty said into the phone.

Nate sighed her ex fiancée, he was doing this to her. Not hurting her physically but emotionally. She had built herself up and he was back, after 7 years of learning not to trust anyone with your heart again he was back. Somehow Nate needed to convince her to see the women she is now, because he knew what she was doing.

She was trying to become the women she was all those years ago, he didn't know this out of her personally because he had yet to talk to her but this is the textbook answer to this situation. Unknown to him Deeks had come to the same conclusion and was working up a plan to get the Kensi they all knew back before she changed into who she was 7 years ago.

2 days later:

"Miss Blye I would like you to go pick up Mr. Getz at the airport please." Hetty said to the young agent just before she was about to leave for the evening.

"Umm Hetty I have plans, can't you get Deeks to do it?" She already knew the answer but it was always worth a try.

"Miss Blye, you are the only other person here besides myself and Eric who is working on a project for me right now. So if you please, his flight is going to land in 30 minutes." Leaving the agent to roll her eyes Hetty headed back to her office.

Heading to her car Kensi pulled her phone out and called Jack. "I have to go pick up a friend from the airport; his flight came in earlier than expected." Hating that she had to reschedule their movie date she mumbled into the phone. "Yeah, call me later?" She sighed getting into the car.

She looks so skinny that's all that has been running through Marty Deeks mind all day. He had been watching her for the last few weeks knowing that she was changing little by little ever since Jack had come back. But now standing in the parking lot, unknown to Kensi, and hearing her on the phone with Jack did he see how much she has really changed?

He noticed about 2weeks ago that she had stopped coming with them when they went out to lunch, then he noticed how she didn't eat the doughnuts in the mornings anymore and last he noticed that she had gotten a new pair of jeans. The jeans hadn't meant anything till when she bent over (not that he had been looking at her ass or anything) and he noticed that they were 2 sizes smaller than the ones she was wearing last month.

He was really starting to worry; didn't she know how beautiful she was, had she never noticed how when she walked into the room it lit up? Her smile could melt gold, but it had been seen less and less lately. What was she doing to herself, if Jack was the one who had caused her to think about herself like this, however she was thinking about herself, he better watch out because he won't know what hit him when Callen Sam and I get ahold of him.

Deeks sat in the front seat of his car before he turned it on, whatever was going on with his partner he was going to make sure he was there for her and that someone paid for what they had done to her. He knew Hetty had called Nate and from what he had just heard from Kensi's half of the phone conversation, she was going to pick him up. "I hope he can talk some sense into her."

As I step off my flight I instantly see Kensi, she looks as good as ever but still different. She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did. She looks tired and a little sad, this is something I had never really seen in her before, she gives me a hug and I can tell she is skinnier then the last time I had seen her. "Hey Kens thanks for piking me up, I told Hetty I would catch a cab but she said someone would pick me up so I just decided not to argue." smiling while he said it. "How is everyone?

"Works well it's never boring, that's for sure." she replies

"How are you and the guys doing, and I can't forget about Eric and Nell? "

"They're good; Sam's still crazy, Callen's still looking into his past, Eric and Nell are flirting more than ever when are they just going to go out already? Everyone can tell they are crazy about each other. And Deeks is still Deeks, as annoying as ever. Though he has been a little quiet lately, he's always looking at his phone and smiling. I think he has a new girlfriend."

He couldn't help but notice the tone she used when she talked about Deeks new girlfriend; he also didn't fail to notice she hadn't said anything about herself.

"And how are you?" he asked knowing she wasn't going to tell him the truth but it was worth a shot. "How had you been in the last 4 months since I've seen you?"

"I'm fine, how are you Nate?"

"I'm good and you are avoiding my question, what's bothering you Kens?" Nate looked at her from the passenger's seat seeing the flicker of depression cross her face, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

She stayed quiet for a moment and could tell he was watching her. Hoping he would drop it, but knowing he probably wouldn't. "It's nothing Nate."

"It's not nothing and we both know it, I heard that Jack has come back to LA." He saw the shock on her face "So would you like to reconsider your answer?"

"How did you know?" But before he could answer she continued "I bet Callen or Sam called you didn't they, why can't they just leave it alone. It has nothing to do with them; they should leave it that way."

"It wasn't either of them or Deeks either. They are all just looking out for you Kensi, now back to the question at hand. What's on your mind?"

"Okay he's back and things are a lot different then they were 7 years ago. But nothing's wrong we are almost the same. We go out; we walk on the beach, we talk about stupid things, and we eat at our favorite places. Anything else you want to grill me about?" She came to a stop outside his apartment but neither of them attempted to get out of the car.

"So everything's mostly the same, do you still think about when he left you, but what about you? Things are almost the same between you, but you are not the same person you were back then are you?"

So many questions and he only knows the half of it she thought. "Yes I still think about when he left me-that's not something you can easily forget even after all of these years. No I'm not the same person I was back then but no one is, I live a different life now then I did back then and so does he. In some ways I wish it was like it was then."

She looked out the window where it had started to rain before whispering" It would make things a lot easier."


	6. Goodbye jack hello Samantha

Chapter 6:

"What do you mean by _'that would make it a lot easier'_ that sounds bad Kensi?" Nate looked at her and was getting worried when she didn't answer him right away.

Sighing she turned to look at him "The relationship looks the same on the outside as it did 7 years ago; same places to meet for lunch, same beaches we walked then we walk now but something's changed, it may look the same but it isn't. It's like a light that was there before has gone out. It should work I know it should we were engaged for god's sake! So what the hell is going on, why isn't it the same as it used to be?" She felt like she was about to cry, she had been thinking everything she just said for the past 3 weeks but saying it out loud made it seem almost too real.

"That's because things are different than they were then 7 years is a long time Kens, even if everything seems the same its not. You are a strong woman who doesn't need someone who walked out on her 7 years ago. You have your own relationships now, you have 2 men who treat you like your there little sister and you mean the world to them. Sam and Callen would never let anyone hurt you." Nate smiled at her and kept speaking.

"Plus you have Deeks now, you are his best friend Kensi. The two of you may look like you drive each other nuts, but you don't do you? He's your best friend through all of it isn't he Kensi? You have your own relationships with different people now; you have a new life now. And Jack isn't part of it, that's the way it is, now you just have to decide; do you want the life you had 7 years ago or do you want the life you have now?" With that he opened his door and went to the back to grab his bag waving to her he entered his apartment..

As Kensi drove home the thoughts kept swirling through her head, maybe he's right do I really want the life I had 7 years ago? What about all the things I have now and I would have to give so much of that up. All my friends at ops and what about my apartment, Sam and Callen would probably come try to talk me out of it if I left. What about Deeks, what would he say? He is my best friend; he has always been there for me. The life I had back then was always the same but at OSP there's always something new and everyone there I trust with my life. Maybe I shouldn't go back to the way things were with Jack. Thoughts like this ran through her mind the rest of the night.

She got out of bed and texted Jack asking him to meet at the coffee shop so they could talk; when she arrived she waited at their table for him. She saw him pull into a parking space and come towards her with a smile. There it is again she thought but again her heart didn't flutter when he aimed it toward her. "Hey Jack I think we need to talk." He sat and ordered his normal beverage before turning to her

"What's up Kensi?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I think we should stop this, whatever this is. It's too much like it used to be and it doesn't need to go back to what it used to be I'm sorry Jack I just can't do this anymore." She stood and started to walk away.

"Wait Kens don't go, I can't lose you again!" he said as he came after her.

"You should have thought of that before you abandoned me on that Christmas morning Jack. Goodbye." And with that she was gone, back to her car she started towards OSP.

Sam came into the bullpen to find Kensi sitting at her desk. "Everything ok Kensi? You're in really early this morning"

She looked up at him and smiled and for the first time in a few weeks it reached her eyes "I ended it with Jack, Sam so you can stop worrying and that goes for you too Callen." who was over at the coffee pot pouring himself another cup.

"Finally, he was no good for you Kensi in fact you are too good for hm." Sam couldn't say how happy he was the freak was out of her life!

She smiled and returned to her paperwork. Callen and Sam shared a look of happiness before starting on their ever growing pile as well.

"Yeah I've missed you too." Sam, Callen, and Kensi all looked up at the sound of Deeks voice "I'll pick you up at the airport tonight and you can tell me all about France." He walked toward his seat ignoring the looks from his teammates.

"I have to go, work calls yeah I'll see you tonight, love you too!" He put his phone in his pocket and sat at his desk. He looked up and saw the open mouth shocked looks Sam, Callen, and Kensi were all giving him. Shaking his head with a small smile he pulled his laptop out of his bag and turned it on.

Sam was the first to get over the shock of what they had all just heard "So who was that Deeks, your sister?"

"You know I don't have a sister Sam." dDeks replied not looking up from his computer.

"So a girlfriend is the only other option." Callen stated, Kensi's stomach turned at the thought.

"Yep" still offering no further details.

"For how long?" Kensi didn't think she wanted to know the answer to the question she had asked before she could stop herself.

"Nine months, we met when I was in DC just before I came to NCIS. She words with DCPD and she was my undercover contact while I was working as gun runner up there before I was Jason Wyler. We kept in touch and she came up here a year ago and she stopped by LAPD and I just happened to be there." He smiled when he remembered the look on her face that he wasn't off somewhere undercover but working as a liaison for NCIS. "I offered to teach her to surf and we have been dating ever since."

"So Marty Deeks has a constant girlfriend and the three of you didn't notice? Wow, maybe they should be reassessed Hetty." joked Nate who was standing at the entrance of the bull pen. "So why is she in Paris Deeks?"

"We were going to go on vacation together, but when Hetty called the morning we were supposed to leave and said she needed me and Kensi to go under cover as a married couple in that neighborhood case 2 weeks ago so I couldn't go. She heard the conversation and I told her to take Melisa, her best friend. She is coming back today, Mellissa a navy brat and her dad is stationed in England right now so she is going to stop there before she comes home."

"Why didn't you tell us about her Deeks?" Kensi sounded a little hurt in Nate's opinion.

"I guess she never came up." He pulled out his phone and went to his photos, pulling up a photo that looked like it had been taken professionally of Deeks with a pretty brunette, who they all thought looked a lot like Kensi. "That's when I went up to DC for the weekend about a month ago. He handed the phone to Kensi who was swiping through the pictures of the two of them.

She stopped at one and she couldn't help but feel like the world froze for a minute. "What's this?" she asked showing him a picture of a diamond ring she had just found.

He looked at the picture and pulled a small box out of his pocket and handing it to her she opened the box to show the ring in the picture. It was a simple silver ring with 1 medium sized diamonds and 2 small diamonds on either side of it. "Think she'll like it?" he asked nervously

Nate, Callen, and Sam were all shocked to say the very least. The ring was very elegant and very beautiful. They all looked at Kensi who looked very sad and almost hurt. Like she wished the ring was for her. As she handed the ring to Nate who in turn handed it to Sam to Callen Kensi turned to Marty. "It's a beautiful ring."

"Mr. Deeks what a lovely ring, I'm sure Miss Smith will love it. If you don't mind I would like to have a word with you in my office." He nodded her and followed her as the others watched in wonderment.

"Did you notice anything different?" Sam asked still shocked he hadn't ever thought that Deeks would end up with anyone but Kensi. They had a 'thing" and they were good together never for a minute had he seen this coming.

'"Nope, he had been asking for more time off lately and hasn't even talking about going clubbing as much but I just thought maybe he was growing up some." Callen still had a surprised look on his face as he turned to the junior agent. "What about you Kens did you notice anything different?"

She shook her head and stood up and headed towards the firing range. All 3 sets of eyes followed after her. "She said yesterday that she thought he may have had a girlfriend, but I don't think she thought this was how serious they were." He looked at her desk "I always thought they would end up together they are perfect for each other. The only ones who didn't seem to notice that were the two of them."

Just as he finished talking Deeks came back into the bullpen "Where's Kensi, I'm going to pick Sam up tonight at about 5 and we were going to go to dinner. You all should join us, I want you all to meet her."

"I think she went to the gym, we would love to meet her." Sam said looking at his watch. "I think I'm going to go spar with Kensi I've had a little bit too much of this paperwork for a while."

Sam entered the firing range to find Kensi in the farthest station from the door. He waited to shoot off the few rounds in the clip before speaking, not wanting to startle her. "You ok Kensi you just kind of walked out of the conversation, what's up?" He turned her to look at him and he saw the tears in her eyes she wasn't letting fall.

She wiped her eyes and turned back to the target. "Nothing, nothing at all Sam." He heard the break in her voice.

"What's this really about why is Deeks getting engaged such a bug deal to you?"

Because he doesn't love her he can't, she thought to herself because that would mean that there is no future for us. Did I really just think that of course there can't be an us, we're only partners, there is no thing. "Because he didn't tell me about it because none of us know this girl, because..."

He looked at her for a moment and then pulled her into a hug. He felt the tears on his shoulder and sighed. She had it bad; the only problem is Deeks had it bad too, only for the wrong brunette.

That night at the diner:

Kensi, Callen, Sam, and Nate were all sitting at a booth are a nice resturant, looking towards the door they saw Deeks come in hand and in hand with a very pretty woman. Sam glanced over at Kensi to see what she was thinking but her face showed no emotion. "Guys I'd like you to meet Samantha." There was a round of hellos from the group before Deeks continued. "Sam this is Sam, I've wanted to say that for a long time." chuckling he went on "This is G. Callen and this is Nate, be careful what you say to him he'll pick your brain if you let him." He smiled heartedly

"And this is but before he could finish "You must be Kensi, it's so good to finally meet you." Kensi looked at her surprised. The others looked shocked as well.

"Umm yes nice to meet you to."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Martin talks very highly of you but I must say he never told me you were so pretty. Hmmm should I be worried?" she asked jokingly feeling Deeks grab her hand under the table as she glanced at him smiling. "Good answer."

The others were amazed at how much like Deeks Samantha was; they both were the life of the party, talking, laughing and sharing stories of their many weekends off that the others hadn't even noticed a change in Deeks.

Samantha talked and interacted with the others but all the while watching them; Callen seemed to be mysterious and quiet, Sam looked all tough on the outside but he really is a big teddy bear, he also seemed to be like a big brother to Kensi. Nate just watched them all interact and didn't say much when he wasn't talked to. Then there was Kensi; she smiled at all the right times, she laughed at all the jokes, but picked at her food not really eating any of it. She kept looking at Marty like he put the stars and moon in the sky and Marty looked at her like she was god's gift to earth. Seeing this made Samantha feel a pang of jealously, Marty had never looked at her like that.

"Marty" he looked over at her as he finished paying the bill. "I'm tired will you take me to my apartment please, I guess I'm still on French time." Saying goodbye to the others they headed to the car and drove to her apartment. He walked her to the doorstep and kissed her goodnight.

"Marty, we need to talk" she said as he turned to leave looking confused he turned and walked back up to her.


	7. ISNED?

Chapter 7:

"What's up Sam?" Deeks asked worriedly

"We can't do this anymore, I love you and you think you love me. But we both know who you're really in love with." She couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks, Samantha didn't want to end it but she didn't want to be a second choice even if he didn't realize she was.

"I do love you Samantha what are you talking about, what's going on?" He couldn't help the hitch in his voice; he thought he had finally gotten it right this time.

"You're in love with Kensi! Face it Marty and she is has it bad for you as well." Sam saw the look of shock on his face "You think I didn't notice how you look at her? You've never looked at me like that and the conversations you have with each other without talking when you think the others aren't looking. Stop lying to yourself it will all work out in the end."

She kissed him one last time "I hope you get your happy ending Marty, I really do." With that Sam stepped into her apartment leaving a hurt Marty Deeks in her wake.

Kensi sat on her couch watching Top Model when she heard a knock at her door. Grabbing her gun she looked out the peep hole to reveal her partner, looking very lost. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as she opened her door inviting him in. "I thought you would be with Samantha."

"She broke up with me." He said it simply looking her in the eyes,

"I'm sorry Deeks; I know you really liked her." Kensi couldn't help but feel the knot in her stomach unclench at the news.

"She said I was in love with someone else." He took a step closer to her until they were mere inches apart foreheads almost touching, his gaze never wavering from hers.

She could barely breathe "Are you?" she choked out, afraid to know the answer.

He leaned on the wall so there was only a centimeter between their lips and stopped "Maybe." But he didn't lean in anymore it was like he was waiting for her, like he didn't want to do anything she didn't want him to.

"Good answer." She replied mimicking what Samantha had said just hours before. Closing the gap between them she gently touched his lips with hers and it was like fireworks were going off inside her head. She had never been kissed like this before, Kensi pulled back for a moment and looked into his eyes smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his lips to her once again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him then she already was. He heard her moan as he slid his tongue into his mouth, his hands sliding under her shirt leaving a trail of fire on her back; the need for air became almost as urgent as the need for her so he pulled back and began to nibble on her neck, finding that his head fit perfectly in the crook of her neck like two pieces of a puzzle.

"We should stop." She panted before he could cloud her judgment anymore then he already had.

"You're right, the guys will think something's up and we can't let them know anything's up." His lips captured her again in another breath taking kiss before he pulled back and put some space between them so that it didn't go any farther than it already had. Walking towards the door he followed her onto her porch.

"See you at work tomorrow Fern." Kissing her one more time and heading back to his car trying to figure out what had just happened, because he was there and he wasn't even sure what had happened.

The next morning Deeks walked into the bull pen and couldn't help the smile that was on his face when he saw Kensi at her desk. Sam looked up from his desk "So how did it go with Samantha?"

He could tell something was different with both of the younger agents, Kensi had come in this morning with a wide smile on her face and wouldnt tell anyone what it was all about, not even Nell had been able to get any information. And here Deeks was with a smile to match hers; he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"She broke up with me" he said simply sitting at his desk and pulling things out of his drawer

"I'm sorry man; I know you were crazy about her so does this mean she's found someone else?"

She's still smiling, there's something up I just don't know what. Kensi seemed off into her own world at the moment with a content smile on her face, that's when it clicked for Sam; Kensi and Deeks were finally together. Standing up and heading to the door he sees Callen walk in and made a be-line to go talk to him. "I think they are finally together G, it's about damn time."

Callen looked confused a second "What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

Sam pointed towards the bull pen and Callen noticed the locked eyes and big grins on both the younger partners face. He walked into the bullpen "Deeks we need to talk for a moment in the gym." He laughed when he saw both of them jump not having noticed him come in.

"Hu? Oh yeah sure Callen." Deeks got out of his chair and winked at Kensi following the older man to the gym. His heart dropped when he found Sam waiting for them, Callen went to stand by Sam and they both crossed their arms with hard looks on their faces. "What's going on guys?"

"So you and Kensi finally got together, you better take care of her you understand?" Sam looked Deeks in the eyes to show he meant business.

"Or we will come after you and you won't even know what the hell hit you. Understand?" Callen continued where Sam had stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about guys? There is no thing, but if there was do you honestly think I would hurt her?" Deeks tried to shy away from the fact that they were together. Well that's how he thought they were at the moment. It had just been a few kisses, but they were damn good ones at that.

"Yeah and the smiles you're both unable to wipe off your faces don't mean anything." Sam couldn't help but laugh as Deeks tried to think back to a few minutes earlier but noticed all he could remember was the way the light fell on her hair.

"Just keep it out of the office!" Callen inserted when he saw the opening.

"And out of the bedroom." Sam added thinking it needed to be said and noticed the blush at the detectives thought. "Understand me; don't do this just to get her to sleep with you."

"I would never do that we are going on a date tonight." Wow, I can't believe I just said that to them. The truth was out both older men smiled happily at each other and walked out of the gym.

Deeks kissed her good night on her front porch and walked to his car. The perfect night with the perfect girl his life felt complete. Even if it all had started with her ex fiancée and ended up working because of his own serious girlfriend. He remembered a quote he heard awhile back_'life is like a puzzle. you work from the outside in, when it gets to the harder parts you try to match one piece with wrong ones over and over, but when you find the two that go together, you don't fight it, you lay it down and work on the next section till the puzzles complete.'_ That fit them perfectly, he had found his perfect match, now he wasnt going to question it; he was going to keep on living his life. Happy every moment he got to have her with him.

The End


End file.
